Noose Hannah
'Backstory' I was always so held back from making friends most of the time. That's because I kept attracting the wrong crowd in middle school and high school and everyone wanted to be my friend, marking me as the popular girl. But now that I've graduated and moved to college, everything changed. For my first day, there were these people who were occasionally gossiped about me. They had names like Samie, Kathy, Lois, and Rachel and they were in most of my courses everyday. After a week of their little discussions, they began the harassment leading to my downfall in my work. The only hobby that seemed to distract me from them was writing short stories in my spare time. The hours spent allowed me to release all the stress I had for both the days working alone and attempting to deal with the new ''company. ''My parents called to just tell me congratulations for my hard work. Mom was the first one to say, "Honey, we are so proud for you!". My dad said, "Guess what when you come back we are gonna host a big party for you! " "Aww you guys are too sweet! See you mom *mwah*" So I worked hard, but for half of the year they kept the harassment and worse still, my grades were dropping. I was thinking about dropping out but I snapped out of it when I realized that I would probably never see them ever again after college. I kept that thought in my mind for the rest of the year. Of course, they pursued me to no end but, I had grown a tolerance to the situation by now. I mostly focused my mind on my major (which is Creative Writing). Once I got our cities newspaper company give me an article to write in. I kept working night and day on papers and stories for the article. I got a fair trade of money, and the bullying stopped after that. That all changed though, when I opened my dorm room to find that some of my papers where gone. I was devastated to find that out. When I went to the cafeteria to grab a snack to forget about the thing that happened, I found Samie and Lois dipping my papers in the water fountain. I had enough. I ran to the principals office I told him about the constant harassment and the papers. He expelled the four and that was the end...well I thought so. I continued working my newspaper job and continued studying. All was well for one year. Until I got a letter to go to the newspaper companies building as an emergency, but something seemed off the address looked different, But I still went. It stopped at a nearby woods I went in the woods without thinking and ended up entering an abandoned building I walked in and explored the front desk and corridors but when I heard something I quickly turned around to the front door just to see a shadow close the door. When i walked up a little further, I saw Kathy holding a bat. "Well...well...well. If it isn't the rat that took us out of college...' "I.... didn't... it was your fault....I didn't do anything... You guys were bullying me, I had no choice!" She only smirked and swung the bat a few times in front of me, as she did i stepped back until i hit the wall. She then swung the bat at me only to leave me knocked out on the floor. I woke up an hour later on the floor wiping off the blood from my mouth. I ran back to the college ignoring everyone who saw me, because i knew they would dare ask about the wound .Although my principal called me, I wondered what he would want, but like i said i really didn't want to talk After i reached my dorm i just plopped on my bed, "Why are they doing this to me?" As I reached for my phone to call my parents, my aunt called my phone. I really didn't want to talk to her because she was some sort of addict, but still I picked up the call. "Hey, after ya done with college. Don't bother coming back, ya parents are dead". "What! How??" "Your dad took a steep turn on a trip to the mountains..." "NO! NOT TODAY! NOT EVER!" "Well you have to come back in five days for the funeral, bye! "AUNT CHERLY! PLEASE DON'T HANG UP" She hung up. My parents are dead. How bad can my life get? I went to the principals office, with a turtle neck on to cover the wound, when he stopped me to tell me about the death too. I told him my aunt told me and that im leaving in five days. I started packing my bags the day after all that, in my head i was thinking happy thoughts because at least i could escape from all the bullying! As two more days went by, i kept hearing people gossip about me and my parents in the class. "I heard that they abused her..." came a voice from one corner. "No, they spoiled her!" came from another. I felt like all eyes were on me. It felt weird, it reminded me of my high school and middle school days. i didn't like it though, it felt weird. As the next day came i boarded onto the plane, it was a peaceful ride to be honest. When I got to Alberta, I drove a taxi to my smoke filled house. ''Fast Forward to Funeral '' As i came back to college, the minute i came close to my dorm. I heard giggling from people standing outside the corridors. When i opened it i saw posters all over my wall saying to die like my parents, ridiculing my parent's death. I cried on the spot, I closed my dorm and just cried my self to sleep that night. I couldn't believe it everyone was against me and i didn't even do anything. So i've decided to just "disappear", the next day i've got some spare rope from the stage and got a stool from the cafeteria. I've set up everything that night i stood on the stool and the last thing i knew i said was..... "It's not my fault" The next day the school janitor saw me hung up on the ceiling. Her scream caught lots of attention, that some students took pictures and some went to the principal. The college was shut down next week, and people said that anyone who crosses the school and goes to my room they would be killed. "And they are right...." General Information About Her Her full name is Hannah Bridge Smith, she is technically 22 years old (counting her years spent being undead) but she died when she was 17 years old (she went to college at 17 too). Despite her past and current appearance, she likes to refer to herself as a monster who is a Sapient zombie. Her birthday is May 15, 1997. She is pansexual, her nationality is Canadian, she is Christian, she currently lives in the same abandoned college where she was killed herself in. She only speaks english but slightly understands spanish, she is currently single. She is 5'6", she is really skinny. Her hair color is blackish brown her hair is really messy (which does have multiple split ends), her eyes are electric blue with her skin being slightly paler than what it previously was (her skin tone used to be porcelain). She'll usually wear a long sleeve shirt that covers her knees but, along with that, she also wears shorts. She is relatively nice to bypassing people and doesn't think that any of the things that happened is her fault. However, anyone willing enough to remind her of her past will lead them to a ferocious confrontation. She likes to read the news paper (especially the parts she wrote) but she dislikes youtubers/vloggers. Her fear is to one day get caught. Facts * Her parents had both died while going on a vacation to the mountains. Her father made a steep turn and drove their car to the down side of the hill. * She enjoys to write about fantasy tales and her experiences while being undead. * Hannah often listens to jazz and soft music to inspire her work. * Her abilities are levitation and intangibility. * Her Theme Song: Nightmare by Halsey. Category:Canon Creepypasta Category:Female Category:Marked for deletion